The public has made an effort for a long time to become a singer or actor who may win popularity from the public. In order to become such a singer or actor, they may get an audition that is promoted by a production company for a drama and movie to get a chance.
Evaluation for a typical audition has been done by a few designated persons or specialists.
In recent, the public is actively getting an audition to become the singer or actor. Audition programs are winning popularity through media, such as TV with the growth of pop culture and there are many cases where the public debut as singers or actors through the audition programs.
Moreover, since typical TV audition programs need to produce new content in each evaluation stage and provide new content in each evaluation stage to be judged, there are limitations in time and cost in order to produce several contents.
Typical TV audition programs limitatively enable the public to participate in content evaluation and thus, results of evaluation received from the public are also applied limitatively.
Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2000-0054662 (published on Sep. 5, 2000) relates to ‘AUDITION THROUGH INTERNET AND KARAOKE AND MANAGEMENT METHOD THEREOF’. When an audition video containing a performance performed in affiliated karaoke is registered on an internet website, evaluation of audition video is performed by evaluators including netizen and special judging panels. A scouter for an entertainment company may scout a corresponding audition participant according to evaluation of audition video.
However, the final purpose of the related art is to scout a professional entertainer and thus there is a problem in that there is a need for special judging panels. Also, since the special judging panels for audition judgment are selected according to the arbitrary criterion of a corresponding audition organization, there is a problem in that there is a lack of objectivity of the evaluation result from the arbitrarily selected special judging panel.
In another prior art, the netizen may also participate in typical online audition programs as an evaluator without considering their specialty or interest on category of audition contents. In this case, there is a problem that the netizen evaluator lacks specialty or interest on evaluated contents. This kind of prior art includes not only online audition system but also contents bulletin service or contents sharing service such as YouTube.